"Lalala" by Y2K
"Lalala" is a song by American record producer and rapper Y2K and Canadian rapper, singer, and songwriter bbno$ (pronounced as "baby no money"). It was released on June 7, 2019, as the first single for the former's upcoming debut EP Dream Eater. It is the duo's fourth collaboration and their biggest hit single so far. Lyrics: [Intro: bbno$ & Y2K] Did I really just forget that melody? Naw, nana, bananana, nanananananana (Nana, ah-ah) Alright, dada, dadadada bbno$ When I popped off then your girl gave me just a little bit of lockjaw Baby so cold, he from the north, he from the Canada Bankroll so low, I got nothing else that I can withdraw Ran out the door I shine my wrist, it go like shashasha, shashasha I got your bitch singing, lalalala, lalala I shine my wrist, it go like shashasha, shashasha I got your bitch singing, lalalala, lalala (How I stride like that) 1: bbno$ Amex, no cap, eight hundred score They wonder how (How I guap like that) I rap my lyrics when I perform They wonder how (How I stride like that) Married to the grind, I brought my ring I'm corny, but your girly want the dick Modest with my jewels, but check the bank Finally got the money, say my thanks bbno$ When I popped off then your girl gave me just a little bit of lockjaw Baby so cold, he from the north, he from the Canada Bankroll so low, I got nothing else that I can withdraw Ran out the door I shine my wrist, it go like shashasha, shashasha I got your bitch singing, lalalala, lalala I shine my wrist, it go like shashasha, shashasha I got your bitch singing, lalalala, lalala (How I stride like that) 2: bbno$ Haha, I'm at the bank again They wonder how (How I guap like that) Pink whip with flames all on the side They wonder how (How I stride like that) Got that Gucci on my body, now she tryna pipe me, woo Popped a Lucy, loosey-goosey, sussy boy, I keep you cool Got the paper, went to school Be careful who you callin' fool, ayy, ha, ayy bbno$ When I popped off then your girl gave me just a little bit of lockjaw Baby so cold, he from the north, he from the Canada Bankroll so low, I got nothing else that I can withdraw Ran out the door I shine my wrist, it go like shashasha, shashasha I got your bitch singing, lalalala, lalala I shine my wrist, it go like shashasha, shashasha I got your bitch singing, lalalala, lalala (How I stride like that) Why It Rocks: # The song has a hilarious skit in the intro where bbno$ forgot the melody to the song and needs Y2K to help him remember it to proceed with the song. # The beat is very catchy and well-produced. # bbno$'s vocals and flow are really good as he uses little autotune and makes good use of wordplay to reference his home country Canada and how people overspend without thinking. # The song's production is good thanks to Y2K. # The lyrics are nice and are about why you shouldn't blindly overspend your money on useless things without planning first. # The song's music video is hilarious and features the duo as the hosts of the fictional The Very Very Fun Show fooling around on the set while the cameras are rolling as an excuse to showcase the song. # The song became popular on TikTok in late 2019 and helped propel the duo's popularity due to its use in memes. # Hip-Hop HQ listed as "Best Rap Songs of 2019" Bad Qualities: # Y2K did not contribute much to the song other than a wafer-thin portion of the intro and the instrumentals. # The song became overplayed due to its use in TikTok memes. # Product placements for Gucci & American Express (Amex for short). Videos Category:2010s Category:Trap Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with Bad Product Placement Category:2019 Songs Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Best Rap Songs of 2019